


A Child's Promise

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what did you write about?” Julius took a seat across from his brother.<br/>“That I want to marry you when I get old enough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Promise

1.

Julius realized his love for his brother was unnatural sooner rather than later. It was a jolt of self-hatred when he first felt his body react to his small brother’s touch. It was unsightly, abhorrent. Ludger would look at him with such innocent eyes, would grin up at him with complete trust, and that would break Julius’ heart.

2. 

Ludger came home one day with a pouting face. His cheeks were hot with resentment, his lips jutted in defiance.

“Wah? Ludger, what happened?” Julius asked perturbed. He’d never seen him in such a sour mood before, let alone one so emphasized.

“The teacher punished me for my writing assignment,” the boy said as he angrily kicked off his shoes.

“You did the assignment but got punished for it?” Julius asked in confusion.

“Uh huh.” Ludger plopped himself down roughly in a kitchen chair. “She didn’t like what I wrote about.”

“And what did you write about?” Julius took a seat across from his brother.

“That I want to marry you when I get old enough.”

Julius could feel his heart stuttering. It took all his willpower not to show his heightened emotions. Keeping a level voice, he scolded lightly, “Now, Ludger, why would you do that? You shouldn’t joke about something like that.”

“But I wasn’t joking,” Ludger insisted.

The sincerity in his young eyes startled Julius who allowed a tender smile to fall onto his face. “That’s nice to hear. However, it would be unwise to start planning a date yet. You might end up changing your mind by then.”

“I won’t!” the boy insisted. “I love you more than anyone, big brother. How could anyone replace you?”

Julius’ heart resounded with the voicing of his own feelings. All he said was, “We’ll see.”

3. 

Ludger had finished prepping for the prom. His hair was slicked back, he was clothed in a sheer black tux, and he was closely shaven. This was a Ludger Julius had never seen; he wasn’t Julius’ Ludger right now, but he was just as attractive in his own way.

He smiled at him encouragingly regardless of the tug at his heart. “You look great. I’d wish you luck, but I doubt you’ll need it.”

It looked like Ludger blushed, but Julius had to be imagining it. “Thanks.”

“So,” Julius said, shifting awkwardly, “when will your date arrive?”

“They’re already here.”

Julius frowned. “That’s not funny.”

Ludger smirked. “It’s not a joke. Julius,” he dropped to one knee, “would you please escort me to the prom?”

Julius’ jaw literally fell open. Ludger had always pulled this joke off and on, but this was going too far. Not only did this game of tug-of-war wear at his fraying heart, but they were talking about a public event. There was no way Ludger could talk his way out of this one to his friends.

When Julius hesitated, Ludger’s smirk wavered. “You don’t want to?”

He sounded hurt, and though Julius knew he was being played, he could never stand hurting his brother. “I don’t not want to. Are you sure that _you_ want to?” As the adult, he had responsibilities to uphold.

Ludger’s brow creased slightly. “Of course,” he said as if the question had been stupid. “Why else would I have asked you?”

4. 

It had been some time since Ludger graduated, but he had made no move to relocate. He claimed to be more than content living with his brother. Things had stayed the same. Exactly the same.

In all these years Julius had never once heard or seen a trace of Ludger having a girlfriend. Or boyfriend for that matter. It was a revelation as much relieving as it was disconcerting. He didn’t want anyone to have his little brother. He didn’t want to know that they had him in a way he never would. Yet, his _availability_ made staying unwavering that much harder.

Ludger still pulled that same joke, more often now. Sometimes he went as far as to wrap arms around an unsuspecting neck, and as much as Julius wanted to surrender to that touch, he would stiffen against it, every nerve on edge.

This was the situation Julius found himself in this morning. They had finished eating, and Julius was working on washing the dirty dishes. In exchange for the luxurious meals Ludger always cooked Julius would always clean up afterward. With his back turned he often found himself vulnerable to these forms of attacks, both physical and emotional. Ludger’s arms held him tighter than usual, and his hot breath hit against his ear causing him to shiver slightly when he whispered his name.

“Do you remember what I said years back?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” But of course Julius knew exactly what he was talking about; Ludger had hardly given him the chance to forget.

“Julius, I want to marry you.”

A plate slid from Julius’ hands causing a splash of water to hit the front of his shirt. Julius’ breath caught in his throat, and in his silence, Ludger’s arms tightened even further around his shoulders.

“I want to marry you.”

“That is impossible.”

“I know that,” Ludger replied, exasperated. “That doesn’t change anything.”

“I’m tired of this joke, Ludger. It isn’t funny anymore.”

“It has never been a joke. Not once.”

Julius allowed himself to slink backward into the embrace. “Ludger,” was all he managed to say, his emotions swirling in chaos.

“What about you? What do you want?”

Chaos turned into a twine, and words tumbled from his lips. “You. It’s always been you. I always hoped.”

Ludger released his shoulders so that he could force him around to face him. He sighed his name before leaning in for a kiss that left Julius’ knees weak and heart aflutter. Tears threatened at his eyes.

When they broke apart, Ludger gave him a serious look. “What does marriage mean to you?”

“Commitment,” he answered quietly. “It means that you vow to spend the rest of your life together. It means that you will stand by each other no matter what happens.”

“We may not be able to get married, Julius, but that is what I want. That is what I vow to give you.”

“Ludger…I’ve already given you those things. Since the day we began to live together.”

Ludger smiled. “Then that’s all we need. A marriage of hearts.”

“A marriage of hearts, huh?” Julius chuckled. “I wonder what face that teacher of yours would have if she found out about this.”

“Want to call her up and find out?”

He jabbed at him, exclaiming, “Of course not!” Then, more earnestly, he said, “it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. All that matters is what’s in our hearts.”

At this, Ludger pulled him in for another embrace.


End file.
